


Lost Pieces

by Hetaku-kun (Hetaku), Hetaku-kun (siywrites)



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Gen, Last Specter Spoilers, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2019-03-29 05:23:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13920282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetaku/pseuds/Hetaku-kun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/siywrites/pseuds/Hetaku-kun
Summary: Who would dare hurt his son?





	Lost Pieces

_Why? Why, of all people, would they choose to take Luke and me? What do these people want? What have we done wrong? I don’t understand..._

The horrendous thoughts spiraled in Clark’s mind. What did he do to deserve being taken away?

 _Hershel. Brenda. Luke. Luke...!_ Clark’s thoughts were interrupted by a loud creak.

A large, rugged man threw a young boy into the former mayor’s cell, loudly shutting the door right after. The boy struggled to get up. Clark took notice of the horrible mess on him; blood, cuts, and bruises everywhere.

“Dad...” Luke whimpered. Tears streamed down his face.

“Luke...” Clark moved over to his injured son and took him in an embrace. “Luke. It’s okay. We’ll be able to escape soon. I just... I just have to wait for the right time.”

Luke’s sobbing settled slightly. Clark continued, “In the meantime, I’ll take your place.”

“No... You can’t...”

“It’s going to be alright, Luke. I’ll make it. I promise.”

"Dad..." The younger Triton whimpers. "No..."

"I’ll make it," Clark reassures him as he forcefully yanked away by two large men. "I promise."

“Dad,” Luke cried as his father was taken away.

* * *

_“No!”_

The elder Triton jolts up suddenly; he was sweating heavily.

His scream startled the other man lying across the room from him.

“What happened?” Clark then turned to the direction of the other voice.

“My apologies for startling you.” he trailed off, struggling to find a believable excuse. “I... just had a bad dream, that’s all.”

 _Liar._ The former mayor thought so, anyway.

A long silence lingered in the room.

"No, that was a nightmare," The other man spoke after a few minutes. "Wasn't it, Clark?"

More silence.

"I'm sorry," Clark faced him again. "I still think about what might've happened if you didn't come to Misthallery."

"I've... endured a few adventures," Hershel tried to reassure him. "I won't let anything catastrophic happen that easily."

Clark sighs. "I'm glad to know I'm forever grateful raising my son when I was unable to at that time."

"Anything for an old friend," the Professor replied. "And his family."

"I'm grateful that I met you. You're like a second father to Luke."

"Speaking of which, do you want to talk about that nightmare you just had in the morning? I'm sure he'll help. Brenda, too."

Clark gave his friend's words some thought, then replied. "Yes, I'm sure. It may be better to talk about it than keeping it in. But for now, I'll rest."

"Rest well then, Clark."


End file.
